gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez (Born 1983) is a Dominican-American street gangster associated with the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers and also works as a bodyguard for club owner and Ancelotti associate Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. He is also be rumored to be involved in underground fight clubs. On May 26, 2009, it was confirmed by Rockstar that Luis will be the protagonist of the second episodic pack, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto IV Luis appears during Grand Theft Auto IV on three occasions. The first time he visits the Bank of Liberty branch in Algonquin during the bank robbery pulled off by the McReary brothers and Niko Bellic in the mission Three Leaf Clover. Fellow hostage Eugene Reaper suggested that they stand up to the robbers. Luis stated it was a bad idea, which was proven when Eugene killed Keane and was then shot dead by Packie and Derrick. Luis escaped unharmed when the surviving robbers fled the scene. The second time, he ambushes the diamond deal that Niko and Johnny Klebitz were making with the Jewish Mob on behalf of the Pegorinos in the mission Museum Piece. It could be assumed, after the events in Lost & Damned (see section below), that Luis' employer has sent him to retrieve the diamonds after The Lost ambush the first exchange at The Platypus during the mission Diamonds in the Rough. It has also been speculated that Luis worked with Johnny, but he was there with the Ancelotti Family when the deal crashed, and he shot at Johnny. Furthermore, during the end credits of The Lost and Damned, one recap of the museum scenario shows Luis trying to escape via the roof as Johnny and Niko escape by bike and car respectively. Luis dashes to a skylight, then begins to open fire at someone below. His third appearance was alongside Gay Tony at the diamond/Gracie Ancelotti exchange, in the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. The exchange was interrupted by Bulgarin, who believed Tony and Luis stole the diamonds from him, and sent his men to kill all parties at the meet. The Lost And The Damned Luis appears in The Lost and Damned twice, once in the mission Diamonds in the Rough when Johnny is stealing the diamonds from Gay Tony, and during the museum mission. He told Gay Tony's boyfriend Evan to flee with the diamonds in a limo, while Luis dealt with the other bikers, with Johnny in hot pursuit of the diamonds. It is presumed Luis then killed every biker that was present other than Johnny, Terry, and Clay. Also when Johnny plants the wire-tap into Bryce Dawkins Infernus (which later becomes Niko's) you are able to call a certain number to listen to the wiretap. Bernie Crane mentions Gay Tony, and then mentions Luis, saying "If he played for our team I would totally be the catcher." Trivia *It is speculated that Bulgarin's disappearance from the story of GTA IV may have something to do with Luis -- it is listed on the LCPD website that Bulgarin has been killed. Note, however, that Bulgarin is already listed as dead while clearly alive during GTA IV, bringing the accuracy of the database into question. *An interesting note to be made is that during the mission Three Leaf Clover it is actually possible to shoot - and kill - Luis while he is lying on the floor as a hostage. If the player chooses to do this, Luis will still appear later in the game. *You can also stand at the place where Luis shot up the diamond deal. You must go to the back of the libertonian museum. There is a scaffolding and on the scaffolding is a ladder use it climb upstairs. there is a window and when you look trough it you can sse the location where he shot up the deal Murders Commited by Luis *Mori Green (killed when Luis ambushes a deal between Niko and Johnny with the Jewish Mob) *Rodislav Bulgarin (speculated) Gallery Image:Luis1.jpg|Luis, as seen in Three Leaf Clover Image:Luis2.jpg|Luis In Museum Piece Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Protagonists